Narunata Sasusaske Shikimari
by TheFireBurnings
Summary: This story Consists of 3 of my favorite Ships. NarutoXHinata SakuraXSaske and SkikimaruXTemari


Chapter 1: Saskes Gets Outs

Saske Ran As fast as he could.

He was out of breath.

He ran because he realized that the curse mark was controlling him.

He had thought back to when he had first gotten it.

They way he hurt those people.

Knocking Sakura Out and leaving he on the bench.

It wasn't him. As annoying as Sakura was; He would never hurt her.

He had found a way to get rid of it.

He got to the middle of the deserted desert.

Far away from the village hidden in the sand.

He Made a series of hand signs and then put his hands on his neck.

"CURSE MARK SEPERATION JUSTU!" He yelled.

When he said this the demon hands appeared and the demon walked out of Saskes body"

Though the curse Mark remained it didn't have any effect.

Now it was just an Unremovable tattoo.

Saske as soon as the demon walked out of him.

It turned to look at Saske.

"Stupid Shanobi" he said in Saskes voice

He moved his head forward so his lips were right next to Saskes Ear.

"Now there is nothing stopping me from killing your brother Naruto" he smiled and ran off.

The desert air was harsh and full of sand.

Saske wanted to get out of there but was to drained and tired.

He had used every drop of chakra.

He thought of what the curse mark had said.

He knew that Naruto wasn't Saskes Blood Brothers but Since he's been alone naruto was the closest thing he had to a brother.

At the Village hidden in the leaves Naruto was receiving a mission he didn't particularly want.

"COME ON GRANDMA TSNADA CANT YOU GET A GUENIN TO DO IT!?"

Sakura was getting getting irritated

"I've never heard you Back Down from a D Rank Mission Naruto" Tsnada Said Back

"It's not my fault that that beast hates his master For one thing and 2 I don't want to have to babysit Kon...!" He screamed before Sakura Punched him to the groun.

"QUIT YOUR DAMN BELLACHING! I'm Very sorry about Naruto Lady Tsunada You know how he is."

"When do we watch him Milady?" Kikashi Asked

She looked at them as soon as Naruto Got Up

"Tomorrow"

Naruto Looked as if he were about to say something.

Sakura Elbowed Him.

"We'll be right on it Grandma Tsunada!" He said

Sakura Smiled in her defeat of Naruto.

The next day they headed to babysit Konahomaru and Fat ladies cat.

Hinata was walking through the shop.

When she ran into Keba.

"Hey Hinata" keba said.

Keba had always been trying to hit on Hinata but she wasn't interested

"Hey keba how are you today?"

"I'm pretty good"

"Where's Acamaru"

"Away big pups sick. That's why I'm pick him up some broth"

"Oh"

"Ya so I'm Fre..."keba began

I'm here ha aide I have to pick up some things for a better family gathering" Hinata said quickly for an exuse before he asked.

"Oh...Cool it sounds...fun"

"Yah"

Mean While.

"I still don't see why we have to do this" Naruto said

"You and Konahomaru Are buddies maybe He requested us"

"IF THAT LITTLE TWERP MADE US GO ON THIS LA..."

And that's as far as he got before something knocked him over.

He looked up so see a 3rd Grade Curse Mark Saske.

"Saske" Naruto Said in a calm voice.

"Shall we fight here or do you want to go to the woods?"

Saske or curse mark (Sssh Naruto doesn't know this isn't Saske)

Naruto Smiled and wiped blood from his cheek.

He knew Saske wasn't fooling around.

This was to be a battle to the death.

"The forest" Naruto finally said.

Naruto began to follow Saske into the woods.

Sakura Grabbed his arm

She knew Saske wasn't who she remembered.

She knew he was different.

"Naruto Don't hesitate to kill under my account"

He looked at her strangely

"Ya Got it"

"Are you ready SASKE"

"Groan Lets just get this over with"

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU" Naruto clashed his fingers together and ran towards him with about an army's worth of Naruto.

Saske Put his hands down on top of each other and to his side.

"Chidori"

Naruto Grabbed a clone and made a Rasengun.

"TORNADO RASENGUN"

The battle went on for hours.

Hinata Heard the Racket from outside the supermarket.

Everone From the village stood outside the gates.

Though they couldn't see the 2,

The could see multi colored lights.

"Naruto" Hinata said as she ran to look for Sakura, Kikashi, and Konahomaru.

She eventually found them.

"Who's Naruto fighting" she asked worriedly

"That's what I was just about to ask"

Lady Tsunada said as she walked up behind Sakura who is as paying absolutely no attention to them.

She was watching the battle intensely.

"Saske Uchiha" Kikashi Said

Both Hinata and Tsnada gasped.

After the 5 hour of this Naruto had Saske pinned and he was almost in Full 9 tailes form. Just one away from going Full Kyuba.

He had a Rasengun In hand.

"PLEASE BROTHER DONT MAKE ME KILL YOU!"

The curse Mark Spat in his face.

Acter this Naruto drove a full Rasengun into the face of the curse Mark.

And the curse Mark died

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Naruto Dragged in TCM (TheCursMarks) Body into the village.

Everyone was silent.

Naruto fell to his knees.

Hinata walked over to him and put he hand on his shoulder.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" He yelled

"NO ONE TOUCH ME!"

He screamed.

Hinata Ran Off almost in tears to the trainings grounds

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM NARUTO"

Screamed Keba and Sakura.

Sakura Ran at him full speed to punch him.

He grabbed her fist and twisted her arm to the ground, picked her up and drove her to the fence

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not YOUR puppet that you can ABUSE whenever you feel like it. YOU ever...EVER...Lay another hand on me, I'll snap your little Neck"

Sakura was terrified.

Next to Tsunada she had never met anyone stronger then her.

Keba and Acamaru Tried a full on fang over fang. But he just smacked the with one hand 30 Yards away.

The Hokage Tried to stop Naruto but he shoved her to the ground.

"I want Saske Buried"

Then leave me alone

Saskes Funural was the last time those 2 weeks that anyone had seen any emotion out of him Exept anger.

Two weeks later:

These past two weeks Hinata had been doing intense training. It seemed to be the only thing that Even remotely helped forget how badly Naruto made her feel that day.

And even when training Those words still rung in her ear.

"DONT TOUCH ME!"

She lost focus and missed the target.

And not only that Keba been extra naggy.

Always trying to hug or kiss her and getting physical.

It was getting irritating.

Be she still couldn't help but love Naruto.

Meanwhile:

Sakura was sitting with Ino And choji and Irakus Ramen.

Naruto was headed there.

Naruto Sat down

Sakura Turned and looked at him.

He hadnt said or eaten or even drunken that much since Saske died

"Sake That'll do"

"That's It?

"Ya"

"I feel so bad for Naruto" Sakura Said

"How He Yelled At Hinata Just because he didn't want to be touched!" Ino said

Sakura Turned and looked at her.

"How would you feel if your Best Friend got Killed?!" Sakura Asked

"I would've sad but it's still doesn't Justify Being mean!" Ino Replied

"Even if your the the one who killed her? I never said it was justified only that you need to understand where he's coming from" Sakura Replied Firmly

"I guess your right Sakura. But of all people why Hinata. It would have hurt her more than anyone. I mean she's only loved for..." She paused "Let's see there both 17 So 12 Years"

"What do you mean"Naruto said

Ino Had That Oh Sh** Look on her face.

The last thing Naruto wanted to do was hurt someone else.

"What Did you say"

Sakura looked at him

"Hinaata had feeling for you since you to met. That's why she's always fainting around you. She loves you."

Naruto looked sad.

"Where is she."

"Training grounds Probably" Ino said

Later that day:

Hinata was taking a brake by the waterfall when she felt arms wrap around her waist and legs next to hers.

"Not now Keba I'm not interested in you"

She said "it's not Keba"

Naruto said

She realized it was Naruto and he breathing got heavy.

Listen im sorry about my yelling at you that day"

She was happy he didn't mean it but now she was nervous.

"N-No Worries N-N-Naruto"

Naruto looked at her.

"Please Don't Faint,Please Don't Faint, Please don't faint"

She fainted.

He brought her to his apartment.

She was looking cold so he took his shirt off revealing his 8 Pack.

And put it on her. It was getting late.

So he laid her next to him with his arm under her head.

He pulled the sheets and quilt on topt of her and he laid On TOP of the sheets and the the quilt over him.

And They slept


End file.
